Un pequeño tropiezo
by Lety098
Summary: Hinata decidió alejarse de Naruto un tiempo pensando que este ya no la amaba. Sin embargo, todo resulta una confusión ocasionada por una 3er persona ¿Qué pasara cuando un evento inesperado le cambie la vida a los jóvenes enamorados? 1000% NaruHina


Las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro. Sabía que al rendirse le facilitaba las cosas a él. No tendría que lidiar con la estúpida frase** "quiero que sigamos siendo amigos"**, ya había pasado por eso y sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas.

Se había decidido a olvidarlo por el bien de ambos, por su bien y el de él, lo amaba y por eso se iba, para que él pudiera ser feliz. Dejó una carta en el buró, hizo sus maletas, se acercó a la puerta, miró por última vez el rostro de su amado, murmuró un "Adiós" y se alejó de ahí.

Tomó el primer vuelo de regreso a su hogar, ya nunca lo vería y eso era lo mejor para ambos, que nunca se volvieran a ver. Su corazón latía mucho más lento de lo de costumbre, su mente trataba de convencer al corazón de que era lo mejor para ella; por otra parte, el corazón le suplicaba que se detuviera, diera media vuelta y que regresara con su amado pero la mente era necia y testadura, nunca iba a dar vuelta y regresar al lado de hombre que la hirió, alguna vez le dijo que no hiciera esto, que no se acercara de nuevo a él pero por actuar pensando en el corazón, ahora nuevamente, estaba herida. Ya nunca escucharía al corazón, escucharía a la razón que es mucho más sabia y sabe lo que es bueno para ella. Y lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era alejarse de él por toda la vida...

Había decidido apagar su corazón, no volver a amar nunca más y seguir hacia adelante confiando que la razón la tiene la mente. Al descender del avión checó su celular y había cinco mensajes: tres de su amado, uno de la hermana de él y el otro de la mejor amiga de él.

Pensó dos veces leerlos, pero su coraje era mucho más fuerte que el poco cariño que aún les tenía. Miró al celular como si fuera algo que despreciara mucho – una mirada que le hubiera gustado hacer a su amado – y lo tiró al suelo rompiéndolo en cientos de pedazos, ya no tendría ninguna comunicación con él y eso era lo mejor, nunca más tendría aquella voz seductora que tanto le gustaba y tampoco tendría que escuchar falsas palabras rogando que volviera, suplicándole algo de amor, jurándole amarla más que a nada en el mundo.

–Mentiras que no pienso escuchar – murmuró mirando a lo que quedaba del móvil.

Tomó su maleta y salió a mirar su ciudad de nuevo. Konoha estaba como casi todos los días, cientos de autos pasaban delante de ella algunos dejaban a sus familiares, otros venían a recoger a sus seres queridos. Sintió algo de nostalgia al recordar el primer momento que vio a su amado, como corrió a sus brazos y él la cargó y acarició su mejilla con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cintura y besaba por primera vez aquellos labios carnosos.

Movió rápidamente su rostro de un lado al otro tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Se dio cuenta que dichos movimientos llamaron la atención de una mujer mayor que la miró con una expresión de "ya perdió los estribos" y así se sentía por dentro, loca. Pidió un taxi con un teléfono de monedas y llegó veinte minutos después.

– ¿Hinata, Hyuga?– preguntó el taxista buscando a quien había pedido de sus servicios.

–Soy yo –respondió nuestra recién llegada a Konoha.

Hinata entró en el coche y le dio al conductor la antigua dirección de su domicilio, el chofer le pidió que le diera indicaciones de cómo llegar ya que no sabía donde andaban. Después de casi 30 minutos el chofer se ubicó y ya no le pidió más ayuda, eso le quitó un peso de encima a ella ya eran suficientes las preocupaciones que tenía en su mente como para también preocuparse de llegar a su casa sin perderse porque el chofer no sabe dónde está.

Hubo un momento en que el semáforo estaba marcando alto y obviamente se acumuló una larga fila de autos frente al taxi que llevaba a Hinata. No prestó mucha atención sobre ello ya que era demasiado común encontrarte de esa manera. Sin embargo, el chofer parecía demasiado apurado y comenzó a sonar la bocina y a maldecir a cualquiera que pasara por ahí. Hinata soltó un suspiro de frustración, hoy sería uno de los recorridos más eternos de su vida.

Fue entonces cuando un familiar sonido llamó su atención y no era del tipo de sonidos que disfrutabas al escuchar, más bien era el sonido que desearías nunca tener la mala suerte de apreciar. Por el carril contrario, se acercaban unos policías persiguiendo a los que parecían ser unos asaltantes o algo así, el sonido que llamó su atención había sido el de balazos.

El conductor del taxi y ella se agacharon dentro del vehículo intentando proteger su cuerpo de las posibles balas perdidas. Las patrullas se iban alejando y con ellas se llevaron las balas, el chofer y Hinata levantaron su vista para mirar cómo se iban alejando.

Ambos salieron del coche y fue cuando una de las camionetas en la que venían los delincuentes dio vuelta y regreso en sentido contrario por la misma avenida que había recorrido anteriormente probablemente intentado huir de las patrullas. En esa camioneta venían dos hombres, uno era el conductor y otro era un adolescente no mayor de 19 años que traía consigo una metralleta e iba disparando para todos lados sin importar a que o a quien diera las balas. Ambas personas vestían una máscara negra que cubría su rostro completamente y solo les dejaba ver tres cosas, sus ojos, su nariz y sus labios. El que no iba conduciendo parecía darle indicaciones al conductor mientras disparaba.

Hinata y el conductor se dieron vuelta e intentaron entrar nuevamente al auto, pero solo uno logró entrar en él sano y salvo...

Apenas Hinata dio media vuelta una bala atravesó su cuerpo. Ella cayó al suelo y la sangre de su cuerpo se fue derramando por todo el pedimento. Conforme mas pasaba el tiempo, menos probabilidades habían de salvarla. Se hicieron varias maniobras para sacar su cuerpo de ahí y poder extraer la bala, pero la zona en la que había atravesado era un lugar donde solo había dos posibilidades; la primera, morirá, la segunda, vivirá pero con una paralices de la cintura hacia abajo.

Fue entonces donde el corazón murmuró: _"No habías salido herida si me hubieras escuchado" _y por primera vez, tenía razón él.

* * *

**Primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, esta historia pienso hacerla más corta…. Com capítulos…**

**Espero que les haiga gustado y espero sus Comentarios!**

**Lety098**


End file.
